


Costa Coffee Visit

by F1sundays123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/pseuds/F1sundays123
Summary: Toto and Susie getting stuck in traffic and Toto getting agitated because he wants to get home and Jack cries so they pull off at Costa for a relaxing coffee. The place is empty and Toto finally relaxes.





	Costa Coffee Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely historygeek12. Thanks sweetie for the lovely prompt! This is my first ever fan fiction story! Hope it's okay?

It was Sunday evening after what was a good grand prix for Mercedes with a 1-2. Although Toto was happy he just wanted to get home as it was raining heavily, his eyes drooping and feeling a sense of frustration and tiredness after a long race weekend. 

However he was currently stuck on the main road heading home to Switzerland with a tired jack in the back and a very quiet Susie. It was raining and horns of other fustrated drivers filled his ears with a deafening scream. He felt like he should have been home ages ago but here he was bored, frustrated and getting more agitated by the second. Susie was beginning to notice this so slowly placed her hand on his thigh to try and help but no it wasn’t working. 

“Toto it’s okay, we’ll be home before you know it” Susie said in a quiet yet hopeful voice that she might get some sought of reaction from Toto but no the only thing she got was a long and frustrated sigh! 

Susie started to formulate a plan in her head which consisted of this “Since you being so grumpy and quiet why don’t we pull over at Costa so you can take a break from driving and rest?” Please Toto I can’t stand seeing you like…. like this?” Susie said in a quiet yet hopeful voice. 

Before Toto could answer a small but familiar cry came from the back of their Mercedes their son Jack had just woken up from his sleep and he wasn’t happy.  
“Hey Jack it’s okay mummy and Vati are her don’t worry it’s okay sweetheart, we’re nearly home!” Susie said in a soft voice hoping to calm her son down. But no its wasn’t working. 

Soon his cry got louder and louder and despite Susie’s best efforts to calm him down he wouldn’t stop. Susie soon realised that Toto had taken her advice and had pulled over in Costa to rest for a few minutes. Once they had got out the car they headed inside and with that Jack soon stated to calm down much to Susie’s delight! Toto ordered their drinks and soon sat slumped into his chair finally starting to relax. He finally spoke up and said “Susie you’re always right”. Susie could only smile!


End file.
